It is known that there are no known mechanical devices that permit the precise and rapid insertion of microfilm strips or of individual microfilm frames into microfilm jackets in a satisfactory way, or transferred from one jacket to another.
The microfilm strips or microfilm frames are for the most part inserted by means of a time-consuming manual process into the individual sections of the microfilm jacket.